You're Not Alone
by WhiteRoses13
Summary: OneShot. NaruSaku. Sakura goes to the fateful bridge every night. Why is this one different? WARNING: Selfabuse. This is for you Dusk. I'm not writing down your full name!


**Hi! I just thought of writing this because I saw a program on TV about the things teens can go through, and even though I am a teen myself, I have yet to go through some of these things. I just hope I have people to pull me out of it. This story is for you Dusk. (There is no way I am writing down your full penname!!! XD)**

**Anyway, happier note! I've finally found a song for Neji on my other story, so I will probably update soon. **

* * *

Sakura Haruno was making her nightly trek down the streets of Konoha. She did this every night, but no one knew. No one cared. She was by herself in this world. No one understood the pain she was going through. The pain of unrequited love was the worst possible type of pain in the whole world, in her opinion.

She stopped. She had finally arrived, her feet unconsciously leading her there, while her mind was on different matters. Just like they had done for the past seven months. Every night, for seven months. She was here. The bridge. That same bridge that held many many happy memories, and that heartbreaking one.

She knelt beside the railing and pulled a small Swiss army-knife out of her pocket. She pulled out the knife part and readied herself. She plunged the knife into her arm. She slowly twisted it, biting down hard on her lip so keep herself from screaming in agony. Sakura slowly pulled the knife out of her arm. Yes, this is what she did _every_ night. And no one knew that she was doing it. She had at least thought her sensai would notice it, or Naruto, when he came back from his mission that he had been on for months. He had come back a few weeks ago, but no. he didn't notice either. She wondered that if she were to throw herself off the edge of the bridge, how long would it take them to notice her absence? Probably about a week. Even then, very few people would come to her low-pay funeral. Muttering about how much of a hindrance she was. Always getting in the way of their missions and personal lives.

With this thought in her mind, she stabbed herself in the leg. Deep, deeper. The more pain, the more stress relief, right? But, if she _were_ to kill herself, would she finally be free? Free from this cruel world and all its problems. Most likely.

Sakura pulled the knife out from her leg, and stood. With a little difficulty, as her leg was extremely painful. She stepped over the railing and stood at the edge. The drop wasn't too big, but there had been a lot of rain in Konoha lately and the river had become more fast moving and a lot deeper. It did help her situation, that she couldn't swim very well. She let go of the riling and started to fall forward.

But she was stopped. A hand had enclosed around her wrist and was keeping her from meeting her death. Her head swivelled around and she saw blue. Royal Blue to be more accurate. Royal Blue eyes and golden blonde hair.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered.

"Sakura," he said in a gentle voice that was filled with c the deepest concern. "What on earth do you think you are doing?"

"Naruto, let go." Sakura tried to pull her hand from his grip, but couldn't. She was confused for a second. With her strength, how could he keep holding on? Then it struck her. Blood was still streaming from her wounds, and that must have weakened her.

"Sakura, please tell me why you are doing this."

"Why do you care?! You haven't been here for a few months, so you're excused for that. But you haven't noticed in all the weeks you have been back that I go missing every night? You live right across from me so I would have thought that at least _someone_ would have noticed, but no. I'm nothing to anyone and nothing to you. So why don't you let go and I'll be out of every ones way for good. I'm nothing but a burden, a hindrance. Slowing everyone down. I'm useless. And being useless is the same as being dead."

Naruto stared at her shocked. Is that what she seriously thought? That she was in every ones way? How could she think that? Naruto had had enough. He tugged her hand and pulled her over the railing and towards him. He got a good look at her face now. She had tears running down her cheeks and her eyes showed such hurt and deep sorrow that Naruto was almost brought to tears himself. He pulled her into a hug. She struggled at first, but he wouldn't let go. Eventually she stopped trying to get out of his grip and cried into his top. Naruto slowly went down to sit on the wooden base of the bridge and brought Sakura with him. They sat there for about a half an hour, Sakura drenching Naruto's shirt, while he whispered words of confidence into her ear.

Sakura eventually calmed down and just sat there, in Naruto's arms and on his lap. But pretty soon she felt herself fade, and she knew that it wasn't sleep taking over her.

"Sakura? Sakura!" Naruto called to her. Her eyes were closed, but not in sleep. He bent his head. She was still breathing. But it wasn't strong.

He didn't need any time to think, he quickly picked her up and ran all the way to the hospital.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

She felt herself fade from the world as she slumped in Naruto's hold. When she looked around she found herself surrounded by a bright light. The quite suddenly, a girl in white came towards her. She looked almost identical to Sakura, except her hair was Deep Pink, not Cherry Blossom Pink, like Sakuras. The girl held a slightly worried expression. "Sakura," she said. Her voice was, again, similar to Sakura's, but at the same time, very different. "You're not meant to be here for another seventy-three years, at least."

"Where is here? Wait, am I dead?"

"Almost, but I need to send you back."

"But I wanted to die!"

"Yes, but your time isn't up yet, and also, you will have someone to help you through this."

"What?" The woman was walking towards Sakura and placed her hands over Sakuras heart. Sakura instantly felt a sharp pain jab through her chest. "Hey! What the-" it happened again, and she could hear a steady beating sound. A heart-beat. Sakura felt her world go dark again.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

When Sakura woke up, she heard monitors beating around her and everything was white. 'The hospital,' was the first thing she thought. Then she noticed something that wasn't white, but orange. Naruto was sitting in a chair beside the bed holding her hand. He was sleeping, and looked like he hadn't slept for days. His hair was messier than usual and his skin was paler than its normal tan colour. With a more thorough look around the room, she saw that she was in one of the private hospital rooms and she noticed that there was a bandage around her arm and felt one around her leg also. When she shifted slightly to turn so she wouldn't wake Naruto she saw the same angelic like woman. She was gazing down at Sakura, a happy expression on her face. A man appeared beside her. He looked astoundingly like Naruto. It was the Forth Hokage. They both smiled down at the two. And they were gone. Naruto jerked awake and looked around. When he noticed Sakura was awake, his face broke into a relieved expression. He stood and hugged Sakura. When he pulled away, Sakura was startled to see tears in his eyes. He hugged her again. "I'm so relieved." He whispered. "I was starting to think you would never wake up."

Sakura was surprised. Since when had he cared about her? After all, he hadn't noticed her pain. Then the angel-like-womans voice came into her mind _"you will have someone to help you through this"_. Maybe Naruto was the someone?

"Naruto?"

Naruto pulled away and looked at her. What she did next surprised him to say the least. Sakura leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. When he finally registered that she was kissing him, he took part. Soon including tongues. When they finally broke for air, Sakura smiled at Naruto's shocked and slightly dreamy look. Her first real smile in months.

"Naruto," he looked at her very slightly blushing. She smiled again. "Thank you, for pulling me out of the darkness."

* * *

**Yay! My first NaruSaku fic! And my first attempt at an angsty one too!!! What did you think?**


End file.
